Undertale: The Otherground
Undertale: The Otherground, or UTTO, is an AU fangame which explores a second Underground beneath the waves of a sea. The AU was at first a collection of related projects (Demolitale, The Otherground and Demolitale Brown) but were merged into one consecutive story during the reboot by MyHiddenThomas and Ethan Harper. The story follows the human, Louis, as he searches for someone he lost down in the Otherground, and is aided by some humans who live beneath the surface with other fallen humans. Major Changes There are multiple major changes in Undertale: The Otherground than in Undertale. * An added spectrum of soul types is added. * There is an increase in towns in areas. * The ability to have jobs in towns is added. * Characters can move in 8 directional movements instead of 4. * Undertale: The Otherground will have between 4 to 5 routes instead of the usual 3. * There is an added feature for Genocide monsters, called 'stragglers'. Not much is known about this yet. * Human Magic is introduced, using a new stat called 'WP' or 'Will Power'. * ACTing systems are changed, so that per each monster species, there will be three combinations to spare for each personality, making the ACT system more challenging. * Ambient animals will inhabit areas to add a sense of life and movement. Characters Louis Louis is a human from the surface who enters the Otherground in search of someone they lost dear to them. Louis has a slingshot, which he uses to solve puzzles or trick up monsters. His soul is the red soul of 'Determination' and are the main protagonist of the story. Renée Renée is one of two twin siblings who live in the caverns of the Otherground. She was born in the Otherground. Renée's favorite thing to wear is her heart shaped label pin. Her soul is magenta in color, and is the soul of 'Leadership'. This 'Leadership' allows here to coordinate team attacks in the game. Sunny Sunny is the other twin sibling who lives in the Otherground. Like their sister, Sunny was born in the Otherground. Their soul color is pastel yellow and is the soul of 'Purity'. Their soul also has the ability to create powerful 'WP' abilities. Hui Hui is the only other known human to have once lived on the surface but now lives in the Otherground. Their soul is brown and is the soul of 'Innovation'. Pierre Pierre the Travelling Merchant is the first major character in the story and will appear periodically throughout the Otherground, offering for a high price his 'special skills' to help protect the characters. He is the only officially known main character for the game. Areas Mongale Mongale is an area in the Otherground. Not much is known about the area, apart from it will be inhabited by flies, butterflies and frogs. Gallery 381f0d6cbeb35fb4716c0b40091aa91f.png|Special Logo by EchoTheThird Utto logo official-6reyfaja.png|In-game Title Card by Ethan Harper (edited by MyHiddenThomas) main title.png|Main Title Louis.png|Louis, the primary protagonist Renee.png|Renée, the secondary protagonist Sunny32.png|Sunny, the third protagonist Pierre.gif|Pierre, the Travelling Merchant. Charact.png|'Dorito Bandito', Grapemime and Kime 0-eciwa3z3.png|Renée, Louis, Hui and Sunny piced.png|Louis, and something else... You See Louis Walking.gif|Louis, demonstrating the 8 directional movements. pics.png|Ambient Animals, to fill areas with life. Trivia * Undertale: The Otherground has partnerships with various other fangame AUs, such as Undertale Blue, Undertale Purple and Together Alone. * Pierre's design somewhat resembles that of The Snatcher from A Hat in Time. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Games Category:Outside the Underground